Ryuku Uchiha
Ryuku Uchiha (竜 団扇, Uchiha Ryuku) is an Uchiha that heads his branch of the Uchiha Clan, and the only other survivor of the clan like Sasuke and Obito Uchiha. Married to Isuna Senju, who is also the only other known alive member of the Senju Clan other than Tsunade Senju, they spent most of their childhood and teenagehood fighting and being caught in the many wars that raged before the time of the beginning of the Show and Manga. Appearance Ryuku is a tall and rather skinny male, standing at 6'1 and weighing only 152lbs. He stays in shape and tries to work out when he isn't busy. During his time with Konoha He had chin length straight black hair that spiked up left and right in direction on the back of his head, also falling over his left eye, covering his Rinnegan. After leaving the village, his hair was cut to eye length, with a lock of hair falling in between his eyes and just over the tip of his nose. His Rinnegan is no longer covered by his hair. He wears a black long sleeved shirt under his green Shinobi vest, and a black scarf that Isuna's mother made for him on his 17th Birthday. Additionally, he also possesses a coat that the Third Hokage and his wife made for him on his birthday as well, however he has stopped wearing it as he almost got it burned up in a very heavy battle and he cherishes it greatly. He keeps his family sword strapped to his back, and uses it rather often when he doesn't want to use Ninjutsu. As a child, Ryuku har short messy hair, wore a black button up shirt, and a white undershirt. He also had small pin-like earrings but has since stopped wearing them. Personality As a child, Ryuku was very shy and self-conscious. He was prone to isolation, having very few friends and tried to stay alone because he was afraid of being hurt by people. His only friend, Isuna Senju, tried her best to keep him company and help him become better at socializing. Which worked rather well. He was rather impressionable however, it took a long time before he could learn to become self-dependant and less impressionable. He was also very protective of his mother, who was his everything and he would do anything to protect her. As a teenager he had gotten over his self consciousness and the loss of his mother forced him to become more self dependant. He also started becoming a leader alongside his Captain and family friend Kagami Uchiha. He and Isuna being together makes him feel more inclined to improve himself and be as dependable as possible. He is very protective over her and has protected her from many fatal wounds. His convictions are very strong. As an adult, being married, having two children to watch over, losing his father, and being targeted by people he doesn't know, he has had to step up and become a man of action to keep him and his friends and family safe. He has defended his village with his life many times and has been revered as one of the strongest Shinobi in the village as of late, though his family has not been in the village for some time. He plans to return someday, but he and Isuna have business elsewhere at the moment. In battle he is a very humorous character. He likes to taunt his enemies playfully and make fun of their many mistakes. He also refers to fighting as 'dancing' and he likes to fight with exceedingly graceful movement. He also often expresses his boredom with enemies who he doesn't seem to be getting a real challenge from. Usually yelling "Boring!!" or "Your dancing needs practice!". He LOVES spicy foods, such as Jalapeños, Habanero peppers, Chili Peppers, etc., though, ironically hates pretty much all Bell Peppers, and onions. He also has a particular distaste for Eggs unless they're scrambled. Plot Plot Summary Prior to the anime and manga, Ryuku was in a number of the shinobi world wars as team 21 with Captain Kagami Uchiha, Isuna Senju, and himself. During the anime and manga, he worked behind the scenes, and for a large portion of which, along with Isuna, was with Orochimaru, experimenting with numerous experiments including an age reduction serum. After Sasuke had defected from Orochimaru, Ryuku and Sasuke had met only once when Sasuke was cornered, Ryuku helped him out; Sasuke was oblivious to the fact that he had met the only other survivor of the massacre of the uchiha clan other than Obito. Ryuku and Isuna both looked to the horizon to take refuge away from the Leaf and Orochimaru. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, they refrained from interfering, only fighting when they were confronted by Obito, who wanted to induct them into the Akatsuki. Ryuku watched the battle between Madara Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and the other Shinobi of the world from afar. *The Special Child: Ryuku Uchiha Abilities Ryuku uses four Nature Types, has mastered three and because of his Rinnegan is capable of using every nature type, including Wood Release, though he has never used it, and may not actually be able to utilize it fully, or even at all. He also excels in Genjutsu use. Fire Release is his most favored nature chakra and he often uses this one the most in combat for its destructive appearance. Water Release is his second favored, being that he uses it to do a number of different things, he has even cleaned the outside of his home with it before just because it was easier than doing it by hand. Earth Release is his least used, but second strongest. His earth style is usually limited to trapping his enemies and preventing them from escaping, either for interrogation, or to contain a considerable amount of water from a Water Release Jutsu (Sometimes drowning an opponent), or perhaps containing a large scale Fire Release Jutsu (Sometimes burning them alive). He made use of Lightning Release at a young age, when he awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan, and has since developed it into Chidori Sharp Spear and can manipulate it in a number of ways much like Sasuke Uchiha. He is capable of using Wind Style but hasn't used it yet, or has not been recorded as such. His two Genjutsu require a large portion of chakra, and he only uses them in situations he has estimated to be inordinately difficult, often refraining from heavy jutsu use and sticking to close quarter fighting with Tai-jutsu and sword fighting. Fire Release *Katon: Natsui Hinotama no Jutsu (火遁 夏い 火の玉 術, literal translation: Fire Release: Scorching Falling Star Technique/Fire Style: Superheated Rain Jutsu): This technique is unique to Ryuku himself, it is his strongest fire release jutsu. The user kneads chakra within their body and expells it as a huge ball of flame; This ball of flame, If it misses the designated target, will subsequently release a number of smaller flaming balls of fire into the air, which will attempt to hit the target should the latter have missed. Though the second phase of this jutsu has never missed, if it should, the same thing would happen, and with many more fireballs than the last. This will continue until the target has been hit. According to Ryuku, it is capable of multiplying to numbers nearing thousands. It can be extinguished with a strong Water Release jutsu, at least B-rank is neccessary however. *Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (火遁 豪火球の術, literal translation: Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique/Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu): Despite this being a rather low level jutsu for somebody like Ryuku, it is one of his most frequently used Fire Release jutsu. This is a technique where chakra kneaded inside the body, converted into fire and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater on the ground's surface. *Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (火遁 豪龍火の術, literal english: Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique/Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu): Ryuku uses this less often than Great Fireball Technique, as it requires much more chakra. The user compresses a large amount of chakra built up inside their body and changes it into a dragon head-shaped fireball. The user then skillfully manipulates that great fire, and attacks their opponent. Even outside of the attack range, its power and reliability are stressed. The flames have a high temperature, as they can create an upward movement of air currents which in turn can give rise to thunder clouds. A master of this technique can fire off several flames in succession and anyone caught in the technique could potentially be reduced to ashes. Water Release *Suiton: Suishōha (水遁 水衝波, Water Release: Water Colliding Wave/Water Style: Water Shockwave): Ryuku uses this technique against rather large enemies, and has even filled very spacious areas with a single use. This technique allows the user to make a spiralling vortex of water. The vortex then proceeds to explode from the top in the form of a wave. The user can also control the direction the wave goes with hand movements. *Suiton: Suihachi (水遁 水鉢, literal translation: Water Release: Water Bowl/Water Style: Water Wave Palm): Ryuku often uses this in short spurts to attack enemies up close, effectively sending them several feet back if he puts enough pressure behind it. He also uses this to clean things, such as the outside of his home, or perhaps to water plants by firing it into the air and allowing it to rain over the garden. The user emits a continuous jet of water from their hand to strike the enemy and disrupt their attack. Due to the nature of water, this technique works especially well against smoke-based attacks. *Suiton: Suigun Suima no Jutsu (水遁 水軍 水魔 の術, literal translation: Water Release: Water Army Water Demon Technique/Water Style: Marine Battle Formation Jutsu): Ryuku has often made use of this one for large fires in the village and also to way-lay a large group of enemy Shinobi during the third shinobi world war, and also drowned a considerable amount of White Zetsus by trapping them within a Earth Release prison and then filling it with this jutsu. This technique gathers a large amount of water to form a large spiraling stream of water. It can be guided to strike a target in a number of angles. This technique was used by two unknown Konoha Shinobi to put out a fire at the Hokage Residence Earth Release *Doton: Basho no Suishi Kinko (土遁 の 参院 水死 禁固, literal translation: Earth Release: Room of Drowning Imprisonment/Earth Style: Water-Rock Prison): Ryuku developed this technique by combining Suiton: Suigan Suima no Jutsu and Earth Release: Earth Corridor. This technique creates a room of thick stone that slowly fills with water, effectively drowning those inside if they are not released after a set time. Usually, he uses this technique to scare individuals into releasing information, but is relentless and if they refuse will sometimes let them drown or get close to drowning until they get the point. He can manipulate the stone walls to reach out and restrict movement, by grabbing ahold of an individual within and locking them against the walls. *Doton: Tajū Taiseki no Jutsu (土遁 多重 大石, literal translation: Earth Release: Multiple Boulder Technique/Earth Style: Multiple Boulder Jutsu): This is an earth release jutsu that is unique to Ryuku only. He slams his palms onto the ground in front of him and blasts numerous large boulders towards his enemy. The boulders are affected by his chakra and can be manipulated into moving in specific and altered directions at will. They can also be hardened to be used to bust through even extremely thick stone walls, without even cracking from the collision. They can be lightened to be easily lifted and thrown with considerable force. Lightning Release *Chidori Eisō (千鳥鋭槍, literal translation: One Thousand Birds: Sharp Spear; Formerly Known As Lightning Release: Spear): Ryuku developed his proficiency with Chidori after his Mangekyō was awakened; He used Sharp Spear to skewer an enemy and then fluctuated the blade to split into multiple directions, piercing him in multiple locations, including his heart. The original Chidori gained its power by shaping it into a form sufficient for an electrical discharge and using it together with the user's own "thrust". This technique uses shape transformation to form the original Chidori into a spear or blade-shape, adapting it for mid-range attacks with a maximum range of about five metres. Its increased range means there is less of a risk to the user. It also has the advantage of being able to be used for surprise attacks and capturing. When the enemy's body is pierced, the user can alter the spear's shape into multiple additional blades, increasing the number of wounds. The blade can also be swung in order to cut things as well as cause fatal injuries. *Chidori (千鳥, literal translation: One Thousand Birds): Ryuku learned how to better control his Lightning Release (Which wasn't technically a Chidori sub-technique at all, it was just a strong manipulation of Lightning Nature Energy) by practicing it with Kakashi, who invented the Chidori in the first place. Kakashi taught Ryuku how to use his Chidori effectively and has since applied it to his Lightning Release Spear to complete the true Chidori Sharp Spear. This technique channels a large amount of lightning chakra to the user's hand. The amount of chakra is so great that it becomes visible. The high concentration of electricity produces a sound reminiscent of many birds chirping, hence the name. Once the technique is completed, the user charges forward and thrusts the Chidori into the target. This produces heavy amounts of damage that is usually fatal. This technique is classified as an assassination technique because of the speed at which it is performed, despite the loud noise it produces. *This technique has a major drawback, however. The speed at which the attack must be done, combined with the fact that the user must run in a straight line, causes a tunnel vision-like effect for the user. This allows the enemy to easily counter the attack, making it a potentially lethal move for the user. Though this drawback would seem to make learning the technique fairly pointless, Sasuke, Kakashi and Ryuku are able to avoid the drawback because of their Sharingan, which takes in every detail, regardless of how fast the user is moving. As an additional drawback, the large amount of chakra required limits the number of times this technique can be performed per day. In The First Naruto Era, Sasuke can only use it twice a day (under his own power) and Kakashi can use it four times, though their limits have been shown to have increased to an unspecified level in Shippūden. Should the user attempt to go beyond their limit, all of their chakra will be drained and their very life force could go along with it. An additional problem, though not necessarily a debilitating one, is the fact that the large amount of chakra can also injure the user's hand if they put too much force into the attack. In The First Naruto Era, Sasuke does this when confronting his brother Itachi, causing some of the skin to peel from his hand and leaving it slightly smoldering after the attack was finished. It is unspecified what Ryuku's limit is, but safe, it is, to say that it's above 3 uses. Nature Combnations Ryuku has the ability to combine a few different Natures to create his own techniques. *Dosuiton: Basho no Suishi Kinko (土水遁 の 参院 水死 禁固, literal translation: Water and Earth Release: Room of Drowning Imprisonment/Water-Rock Style: Water-Rock Prison): Ryuku developed this technique by combining Suiton: Suigan Suima no Jutsu and Earth Release: Earth Corridor. This technique creates a room of thick stone that slowly fills with water, effectively drowning those inside if they are not released after a set time. Usually, he uses this technique to scare individuals into releasing information, but is relentless and if they refuse will sometimes let them drown or get close to drowning until they get the point. He can manipulate the stone walls to reach out and restrict movement, by grabbing ahold of an individual within and locking them against the walls. *Raisuiton: Ekitai Kandenshi (雷水遁 液体 感電死, literal translation: Lightning and Water Release: Liquid Electrocution/Water-Arc Style: Arced Hydro-Cannon): Ryuku developed this technique by combining Suiton: Suigan Suima and Lightning Nature Chakra. This technique creates a substantially amplified wave of water, followed up and empowered by a very high level of Lightning Release Chakra. The Voltage can range from enough to mildly shock an enemy, enough to incapacitate, or severely damage them, to more than any human being can possibly survive, thus making Ryuku save it for very little situations. This technique also requires a gratuitous amount of Chakra to utilize effectively. *Raisuiton: Tenrai Kaminari Enyō (雷水遁 天来 雷 遠洋, literal translation: Lightning and Water Release: Heavenly Thunder Ocean/Water-Arc Style: Oceanic Voltage): Ryuku and Isuna's strongest combination technique; Isuna uses Dai Bakusui Shōha, and traps one or multiple enemies within it, and then Ryuku creates four Water Clones, and uses Chidori, converging on the giant orb of water from all sides, and then colliding with it from above with high voltage lighting, effectively slicing through the orb and sending a devastating electroshock through it. This attack is considerably strong, and will likely kill or at the least severely wounded. The combination is not particularly expendable in chakra for Ryuku, but Isuna can only use Dai Bakusui Shōha before becoming rather exhausted. *Dokaton: Kibaku Gansuberi (土火遁 起爆 岩滑, literal translation: Earth and Fire Release: Exploding Rockslide/Meteor Style: Flaming Stone Flurry): Ryuku developed this technique by combining Tajū Taiseki and Gōkakyū no Jutsu. This technique utilizes the numerous boulders and fire chakra, and then creates flaming rocks that then crumble into a rockslide of flaming chunks of stone. This jutsu is similar in appearance to Lava, but the Rock is not molten. This technique takes less Chakra than what is needed for Ekitai Kandenshi, but it is enough to be wary of in any situation. If Ryuku amps up the chakra, the rockslide with crumble further and the flames will begin to overtake the stone, and become nothing but rolling flames that will incinerate anything in their path. Dōjutsu Ryuku has created several ocular jutsu of his own to use in battle. *Right Eye: Kagami (鏡, literal translation: Mirror): This Genjutsu was given to him by Kagami Uchiha. This technique requires a large sum of chakra and thus is only useable when chakra is stored up as not to waste away too much of it before use. The genjutsu is released by any typical occular genjutsu; By looking into the eye. However, this one has no evidence of release, so if you even so much as glance into Ryuku's right eye, and he has used Kagami, you are already within the genjutsu. The effects vary depending on his chakra level prior to use. When you attack Ryuku, instead of it hurting him, the attacks are reversed and they damage you. Only it amplifies the effect of your attack by nearly 5 times. One could argue that it would be simple to use a weak attack, but even weak attacks can be devastating if he amps up the chakra level. And if you don't realize he used Kagami, and you unleash a very strong attack, there is a good chance it will either kill you or incapacitate you at best. *Left Eye: Teisū (定数, literal translation: Fate): This Genjutsu was developed by Ryuku himself after his acquisition of the EMS; It requires a large sum of chakra and thus is only useable when chakra is stored up as not to waste away too much of it before use. The Genjutsu is released by the normal action; Looking into the right eye. When you are caught, little changes, but your personality and your heart changes your fate. This Genjutsu is controlled, essentially, by you. If you have hatred in your heart, it will react negatively and cause extreme pain from an unknown source to harm you and hinder you, if you push through hate in your heart you can break the genjutsu, as it will react positively and heal you, and even heal you to the point of mending broken bones and otherwise irreversible injuries. This technique was developed specifically to aid those with uncontrollable anger, as it will force them to push through their hate and prevail through positivity. The personality factor is another part of this. If you have a negative mind, it will have negative effects in this Genjutsu. This does not hinder the ability to escape and change your hatred, but it does amplify the effects of hatred in your heart as a result. The positive side is rather self-explanatory. *Inbo Shi: Kagami no Teisū (韻母 視 鏡 の 定数, literal translation: Final Vision: Mirror of Fate): This technique is the strongest visual Jutsu that Ryuku possesses, and he created it himself. It requires the left and right eye genjutsu to be used simultaneously, and if it is used, once the Jutsu has been released, the eyes of the user are subsequently destroyed. The jutsu essentially builds a whole new world, much like Kaguya's "trans-dimensional teleportation jutsu" with its own timeline. This jutsu was developed to combat extremely practiced occular jutsu users, such as Itachi Uchiha, or Shisui Uchiha, who can use time-altering Genjutsu (Thus being able to reverse time to before they were caught) and also those who are extremely powerful. It saps the chakra of anybody but the user that is inside of the world, and if Ryuku follows them into it, they can also fight them until their Chakra dries up. And unlike any other Occular Genjutsu, you do not have to lock eyes with Ryuku. If he touches you and casts it, you are from then on within the genjutsu. This jutsu could work well against enemies such as Madara, because it can sap their Chakra and weaken them, however Madara would likely be able to break it due to his possession of the Rinnegan. * Susano'o (三柱の神, one of the three main gods Amaterasu, Susano-o, and Tsukuyomi): Ryuku has been noted to be in possession of a Susano'o. He obtained it when he was on the verge of dying, and when his Mangekyō had almost fully sealed. When he had awakened it, it appeared as a skeleton with horns, complimented by a Yellowish-Orange aura of chakra, with glaring cyan-colored eyes. There has not been any illustration of what his Perfect Susano'o appears as, but the more leaned on idea for it will be that he literally wears it, as if it was armor. It fits his shape and it is sort of like a cloak of chakra armor. Quotes "Your skills aren't bad, but your convictions are not strong enough." "How well... Can you dance?" "Boring!!" "Your dancing needs practice!" "You can see how little your efforts mean in the face of my strength, can't you..." to Sasuke Uchiha after saving him "I'm nobody important. You're welcome." to Isuna on their wedding day "....I remember the first time I laid eyes on you. We were only little kids but even then.... But something about you made me feel amazing. Every time I lay my eyes on you even now. I become overwhelmed with emotions and all I want to do is kiss you and hold onto you. You're everything I could ever want and need, and as of today I pledge to spend the rest of my life with you." Defending Isuna from an aggressor "Touch her and your life will come to an immediate halt. You will never feel pain that will equate to what you will feel if you lay even a single finger on Isuna." Category:Naruto Category:Shinobi Category:Uchiha/Senju Hybrid Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Sharingan